Tunnel of dreams
by Hedwig2
Summary: Harry is at his fifth year of Hogwarts, new students are at the school some have left... but some might come back!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters and setting from this story do not belong to me, they belong to the great author J.K Rowling. The ideas that do belong to me I wish not to be used elsewhere.  
  
Harry Potter and the Tunnel of Darkness  
  
Privet Drive  
  
The light of dawn trickled down the wall as Harry walked up the stairs. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley out and had told Harry that he was to stay at home. Vernon had threatened that if anything should happen he would see to it. Harry knew that that meant spending the rest of the holidays in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
Once in his room Harry poked his head outside the window to look if Hedwig had come. Yesterday had been his birthday, there had been no message from Hermione or Ron. The Dursleys of course, hadn't even recognised that it was his birthday, but this was the least of Harry's worries. Harry couldn't understand why he hadn't recieved anything from his two best friends. He had sent Hedwig away with a message two weeks ago, maybe Hedwig had been caught in a storm and couldn't get to her destination, maybe Hedwig had lost herself, but no, she knew where Harry lived and where Ron and Hermione were staying. Harry's mind filled with nerves as he thought of the possible tragedies that could have occured. But even if Hedwig had not reached Ron or Hermione's place they would certainly not have forgotten his birthday.  
  
Harry looked again but still no owl in sight. He trudged to his bed and lay flat staring at the roof. He was hungry but the Dursleys had only given him a minimum amount of money. He would spend it on breakfast the next morning. The Dursleys would be away for 2 days. They had told Harry that he would not be going to Mrs Figgs'. For a moment Harry had thought that he would be going with them but ofcourse they wouldn't do that untill the day they died! Harry was actually quite pleased that they had thought him old enough to take care of himself. It was better this way. He was not to cause any disturbances or show his head outside the door. Aunt Petunia had left two pieces of fruit. One for lunch and one for dinner and then at night he would creep out of the house and buy himself something.  
  
The curtains were all shut, the windows closed and the door bolted. He was forbidden to watch tv or play with any of Dudley's toys. Despite Dudley's diet there had been no weight loss. Harry on the other hand had remained the skinny boy he had always been.  
  
Harry had had a dream last night, Ron and Hermione had been taken away. He had seen the Weasley's crying and even the Granger's although he could not remember how they looked. Harry had had several nightmares since the last year, it had not finnished off nicely. Cedric Diggory had been killed by the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. In another dream he had seen his godfather, Sirius Black, taken away in the same place as Ron and Hermione. Harry had written to Siruis recently but had had no reply.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a large owl, bigger than Hedwig, fly through the window. He was holding a large piece of parchment. Harry took the piece of parchment and pushed the owl out of the window. It was too big for his room.  
  
Harry read the parchment, it read as follows:  
  
If you seek thee,  
  
You shall find those that you will miss,  
  
Come to the Tunnel of Darkness and see,  
  
Careful of the Dementor's kiss!  
  
Harry stared, eyes wide and his mouth wide open. He reread the letter to make sure he had read correctly. He could not make any sense out of it. 


	2. Platform nine and three quarters

Platfrom Nine and three Quarters  
  
Harry slept poorly over the next two days. He could make no sense from the letter and was disappointed that the Dursleys were coming back so soon. He tidied the room and shut all the windows. All doors were bolted and even his own room was tidied. His firebolt, Hedwig's cage and his robes and wand were packed into his case. Just one more week before he would be able to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Although Harry was happy that he had had some time to his own, he felt alone, he wished he could have been with Ron or Hermione. He wished he was soaring into the sky, squinting to find the snitch or even having a butterbeer in the three broomsticks. He felt isolated from the wizarding world. What if something had happened? How would he know anything? Harry was sick with loneliness.  
  
*  
  
Harry saw the Dursley's car arriving down Privet drive and turn into number 4. He saw Aunt Petunia climb out and open the door for Dudley whose grin was nearly as wide as the size of his stomach. Uncle Vernon unpacked the boot and hurried over to the door with three large sized suitcases enough to carry all the clothes you'd need for a year!  
  
Harry hurried to the stairs and watched as the door creaked open and a face poked inside. Uncle Vernon surveyed the area and then nodded before Aunt Petunia and Dudley walked inside.  
  
`Where is that boy?' Asked Uncle Vernon raising his voice. Harry hurried down the stairs and just managed to see Dudley hurry behind his mother laughing at Harry's attempt to comb his hair.  
  
`What have you been up to?' Uncle Vernon asked suspiciously.  
  
`Oh nothing much,' said Harry trying to hide his worries.  
  
`Good,' said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked around the room and into the kitchen as if checking for any scratch or dirt. After satisfying her desire Uncle Vernon switched on the tv and Dudley cuddled up beside him.  
  
Harry was not in the mood for the tv so he walked upsatirs and settled himself onto his bed with his favorite book, `Quidditch throught the ages'.  
  
*  
  
Harry had spent the rest of the holidays shut in his room. Dudley had kept his distance from him and whenever someone annoyed him, Harry had told them that he had written a letter to his godfather to tell him what was happening. They all left him alone after that!  
  
There was no sign of Hedwig but a large owl had arrived with Harry's list of books and the usual letter from the head mistress, Proffesor McGonogall. Harry had read the letter and at first he had been overjoyed to receive a letter from Hogwarts. But Harry hadn't recieved an invitation to the Weasley's house and there was no way the Dursleys would take him to Diagon Alley to buy his new books. Harry became anxious but his thoughts were distracted by Dudley who ran down the stairs yelping as if he had been bitten by a dog. Harry laughed as Dudley ran into his mother's arms and cryed.  
  
Following this scene, dinner was called and Harry trudged to his seat and ate, his mind wandering away from his worries about Diagon Alley.  
  
*  
  
Uncle Vernon walked grumpily to the car with Harry trudging behind him. Harry had managed to get himself a lift and although Uncle Vernon was relluctant to drive him all the way to the station he was sure happy that Harry was leaving for another year.  
  
*  
  
Uncle Vernon stopped the car some 500 metres away from the station and let Harry walk the rest of the way with his case, broomstick and empty cage. Harry stumbled as he tried to heave all his things at the same time. He walked to the platform and through the gates. Platform nine and three quarters looked just as it always did. Harry felt his heart heave as he entered the wizarding world. The Hogwarts Express had smoke billowing from it's chimney, and hundreds of students boarding the train. Harry looked to his left and then to his right and spotted the red haired family saying their goodbyes. He hurried over to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron looked around, pale faced and his lips as white as Hedwig's fur.  
  
"Harry! Oh Harry!" At this the whole family turned towards Harry and Mrs Weasley hugged him tightly.  
  
`Oh Harry, dear Harry, we wrote letters and letters, we thought something had happened to you!'  
  
Harry looked bewildered. Of couse! He had never checked the mail. The Dursleys had forbidden him to touch the letter box.  
  
`But why didn't you send Hedwig back?' Harry managed to mumble.  
  
`But we did, Hedwig came to us with your letter, Ron wrote back and asked you if you would like to stay with us, you didn't reply so we tried your aunt and uncle. Oh, Harry it's so nice to see you!!!'  
  
`Harry, did you get the books for the new year?'  
  
Harry turned red as he realised that he had even forgotten to think about his books. That stupid Dudley! he thought to himself.  
  
`It's just aswell, we bought two of the same. I got some money from your vault and bought you all you need for the new year" she lifted up a case that had just manged to shut itself. It was stuffed with books of all sort. Harry managed a smile, the Weasleys had thought of everything, they were closer to him than his own uncle and aunt. 


	3. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts  
  
Harry told of his holidays and heard the stories of the Weasley's holidays. Ron's elder brother's Charlie and Bill were home again but couldn't come to see them off. Percy was still working at the Ministry of Magic and Ginnie, shy little Ginny was holding her mother's hand as she stared at Harry. The twins, Fred and George were there aswell trying to make Harry taste their latest invention. They looked just as mischievous as normal. Arthur Weasley was still working at the Ministry and was very happy to see Harry. Harry liked Mr Weasley and Mrs weasley alot. He liked the whole Weasley family.  
  
Harry saw Hermione rush towards him and hug him. It was rare that Hermione hugged him but he could see the worry in her face.  
  
`Harry, Oh, Harry! Ron told me you weren't writing, I was worried. Harry you know I was so worried! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!' Harry could sense his eyes watering. He had missed them so much during the holidays. He would love to stay with the Weasleys forever and stay with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Unfortunately the Weasleys were not the only ones to see that Harry's eyes were watering. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle made their appearance and Malfoy sniggered,  
  
"Poor, poor Harry Potter he's crying, if he's not already making a scene he has to put himself to crying," Ron made an attempt at Malfoy but both Hermione and Harry had known him enough to tell when he would attack.  
  
Mrs Weasley checked the time and then opened her mouth to speak,  
  
"Children you must go now, Fred, George, be good!" Her frown was obvious and Fred and George covered the smirk on their faces and went over to kiss her goodbye.  
  
Ginnie came next and hugged her mother.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, don't look for trouble, stay away from it all".  
  
Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley waved their hands as the train left platform nine and three quarters. Ron, Harry and Hermione had found a place all to their own. Ginnie had gone with some friends and Fred and George were trying to sell the `new mouth watering mouth busters'.  
  
"Ron, don't make a scene but I have to tell you about something strange that happened to me, I had this dream that you Hermione and Siruis had been taken away, I tried to find you but there were dementors guarding a tunnel. This is not in the dream but later on I recieved an anonymous letter, here it is," Harry pulled outthe piece of parchment and passed it to Ron who looked wide-eyed.  
  
"If you seek thee,  
  
You shall find those that you will miss,  
  
come to the Tunnel of Darkness and see,  
  
Careful of the Dementors' kiss" Hermione grabbed the paper and her face turned pale as she read it.  
  
"Harry! Have you written to Sirius lately?"  
  
"Yes, but I never got a message back, I wrote to you and Ron and Hedwig hasn't come back," Said Harry trying to sound calm.  
  
"Harry! Why didn't you tell us before!" Said Hermione as Ron stared up at the ceiling,  
  
"Maybe Hedwig has been captured and we're next, Oh Harry! Did you get anything after this?"  
  
"No, but I was desperately lonely and I thought maybe something had happened to you, I had no contact with the wizarding world"  
  
Ron had grabbed hold of his excited owl and had grabbed a piece of parchment in the other hand,  
  
"Harry, write to Sirius on here and I'll send Pidwidgeon,"  
  
Harry took the piece of paper and began to write,  
  
"Dear Sirius,  
  
I wrote to you but Hedwig hasn't been back,  
  
I recieved a mysterious letter from someone during the holidays, I have enclosed it inside this letter. Tell me what I should do, Hope your fine,  
  
Harry"  
  
Ron held Pigwidgeon as Harry slipped the letter into his claws, Pig flew out of the window and disappeared from view.  
  
"Please, let's not talk anymore, tell me what's up with you,"  
  
Neither Ron or Hermione was in the mood for talking so the three sat silently for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
When the train stopped the three were glad they would be able to think of other things. They made their way to the castle and through into the Great hall where the tables for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff were out. Hagrid had taken the first years across the lake and had seen Harry, Ron and Herione.  
  
"Harry! How are ye?"  
  
"Oh, Hagrid! fine" He lied,  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Good, ready fer school?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hi Hagrid," Said Ron and Hermione in unison, turning around.  
  
"Well, ye better go to yer table" He said and he waved as left them to sit at the teachers table at the front.  
  
The sorting hat had happened well and the first years looked just as frightened as last years'. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry, ready for the new quidditch year?" said a handsome boy shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm Nick James, the new Gryffindor captain" He said proudly.  
  
"Hi Nick, so are you going to play goalie?"  
  
"Yep, just like Wood, maybe not as good but I've been practising. I've been so envious of Wood being in the best Quidditch team since ages, you're really good!"  
  
"Thanks, Nick" Said Harry. 


	4. News from Sirius

Harry was both worried but glad to be back at Hogwarts. The next day, both Hermione and Ron had forgotten about the riddle, even Harry had manged to put it at the back of his mind. When the owls came in to deliver their messages Harry saw Hedwig glide inside proudly. His spirit sored right up. He grabbed the parchment and read as both Ron and Hermione looked on.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry for the delay, I've been doing some work, meeting with some people, I'm in the process of being cleared! Dumbledore has been trying to clear my name, and the judges are in the process of deciding. Even if they decide I'm still guitly they can't find me! Anyway, it's nearly certain that I'll be a free man soon! I got messages from both Hedwig and Pig, sorry for making you worried. I've taken the parchment with the riddle and have tried to work it out, don't worry. Everything all right? Hope your not too worried, don't, I'll talk to you later,  
  
Sirius  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all gave a sigh of relief at the same time. They began instantly to talk about Sirius. Wouldn't it be great if Siruis could be free? They asked.  
  
After Breakfast all three went up to their first class, Hermione went to Muggle Studies and Harry and Ron went to Divination. Harry disliked this class because he was always the target of future-telling accidents.  
  
After classes Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat down in the Gryffindor common room to do their homework. They worked till late and then parted into their sleeping quaters. Ron and Harry played one game of wizarding chess before they went to bed.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke suddenly from a bad dream. He shook his head and sat up quickly looking around at the four-poster bed beside him. Ron was still asleep. Harry pulled the sheets of his bed and slowly stood up rubbing his eyes. He walked to the window and sat down infront of the window, cross-legged. His mind was full of thoughts as he looked outside at the black sky. There was one owl flying towards the owlery but it wasn't Hedwig, this owl was darker than Hedwig.  
  
When Harry woke up again it was morning. He was still infront of the window but now he was lying flat with his back on the floor. The room was empty, Harry quickly stood up and walked towards his bed. On his sheets was a small piece of parchment. Harry took the piece of paper and slowly passed his eyes down to the bottom.  
  
"Harry,  
  
It's Hermione's birthday today, we've gone down to the great hall to have breakfast. Don't forget to get something for her! We're all down having breakfast, Hedwig came in this morning looking quite confused as she didn't see you. She's got something to give you, something pretty big. Anyway come down and celebrate with us all. Oh forgot to mention. Malfoy's away with his father on some supposed business trip, doubt it but anyway he's not here which is the most important isn't it. He left yesterday night after dinner, he's going to be away for the week You must be pretty tired, we've been up since ages!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the last sentence, at least Hermione wasn't going to spend her birthday being called a mudblood! But something annoyed Harry, he had forgotten to get something for Hermione's birthday. And what could Hedwig want to give him?  
  
Harry quickly put on his robe and hurried down to the fat lady.  
  
"Harry!" Screamed Hermione, from the other side of the table.  
  
"Happy birthday Hermione! Um..." Harry's smile changed to a frown as he thought about how stupid he had been to forget her birthday,"  
  
"Hermione, um, I forgot..." But Harry was on the ground before he finnished his sentence off. Lying on the ground was a small package and Hedwig standing proudly above it.  
  
"Open it up Harry!" Said Hermione stopping Harry from saying anything else.  
  
He followed her orders and quickly ripped the wrapping from the object. Infront of him was a large book about the size of two bricks attached to another. The title read, "A history of great wizards and witches," Attached to it was a small parchment, Hermione grabbed the parchment and seeing her name written in blacvk ink began to read,  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Here is the present you asked for, hope she likes it. Send my birthday wishes to Hermione,  
  
Sirius,"  
  
Hermione laughed and took the book into her hands.  
  
"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have!" Harry took another piece of parchment and read silently,  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Thought you'd forgotten! I thought she'd read it so I pretended you asked for it. Anyway everything's fine here. I've just got news that Oliver Wood got into the British Quidditch team, isn't that amazing! I'm fine here, I might come to see you some day, it's so much better having freedom, not having to hide all the time. Oh, yeah I got the clear, Thank Mr and Mrs Weasley for me, it's good having friends in high positions! Dumbledore was also great! Well, I think the Malfoys are so angry about me being cleared they had to take a break! I'm trying to get Fudge to accept me as your new care-taker but it's hard going. I'd love to have a kid around the house during the holidays, at least you won't have to stay with the wicked Dursleys! Anyway, don't forget to write to me whenever you feel like it. I think Hedwig know's the way now, she's been so many times!  
  
Hear from you soon,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled as he placed the parchment on his lap away from peering eyes. He read out the part about Siruis being cleared and they all cheered together. Hermione was so excited with her gift. Apart from Harry's gift, Hermione had recieved a jumper and cake from Mrs Weasley, cards and food from her own family and a hairbrush from Ron. Along with the hairbrush came a small note,  
  
"This'll help to keep your hair away from knots!!"  
  
Breakfast had gone well. The first lesson they would be having together would be Care of magical creatures. Hagrid would be there, it was the Gyffindors with the Slytherins but Malfoy wasn't there so that would be alright. The three walked together down the stairs and towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid looked pleased to see them, he hurried towards them with his booming smile and quickly extended his hand out to them.  
  
"'Arry, how are ye? Been ages since I saw yes last! How's the birthday girl?" He asked leading them towards his hut.  
  
'There's someting I gotta tell ye, Sirius told me he's comin' to 'Ogwarts..."  
  
All three burst out at the same time,  
  
"Yeh we know, isn't it great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know ye know 'bout that, but yes don't know that 'e's tryin' to become the first Quidditch coach! He's asked Dumbledore if he can come and coach Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked dumbfounded, they looked up at Hagrid and as if at the same time all yelled out,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Now, ye can't tell enyone, coz it's a secret, right?"  
  
"Sure Hagrid!" They replied, their faces beeming with pride.  
  
"Now, let's go along and get back to class."  
  
The news of Sirius coming to coach them had made their day. Especially Harry and Ron who were both on the team.  
  
After school, Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed to Hagrid's cabin to talk some more.  
  
Hagrid had been especially close to Sirius since he often went to see Siruis to check up on his Hippogriff. 


End file.
